Such high-lift systems are often designed such that in the extended position of the flap a gap between a regulating flap of the high lift system and the main wing is formed. In particular flight situations, with the flap in such an extended position, a defined quantity of air can move through this gap from the pressure side or bottom of the main wing to the suction side or the top of the adjustable flap. With this wing configuration in particular flight situations, for example during slow flight during the takeoff or landing procedure, separation of the flow on the adjustable flap can be prevented or reduced in such flight situations. For example, the gap arises as a result of a trailing-edge flap as a so-called landing flap being extended. In its retracted state there is thus no gap, and consequently it is thus not possible to supply an airflow from the bottom of the high-lift system to the flow above the high-lift system.